


Elemental

by prettybirdy979



Series: Elementals [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an universe where everyone has some form of magic based on either Air, Water, Fire or Earth; Martin is an Earth mage who only ever wanted to fly.</p><p>This is a series of ficlets set in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've had in my head forever and finally decided to share a scene or two from. I do like it, so I'll probably be writing a lot more of it in the future. 
> 
> If there's anything you want to see/know about, just ask. I'm happy to talk about this. =)

'Can I have this dance?'

Martin blinked in confusion at the hand she was offering him. ‘What?’

Theresa smiled. ‘This dance. May I have it?’ Her smile grew as Martin looked around, taking in the deserted field they had been picnicking under the stars in. He looked back at her, then around again. 

'There's no music?' 

But he took her hand and she pulled him up and into her arms. ‘We don’t need it.’ She led him off their blanket and into the middle of the field. Then he carefully placed his hand on her right shoulder with a careful look at her face.

'I don't know how to dance.' He offered as she placed her hand on his waist. 

'I'll show you.' Slowly she eased him into the first steps of a waltz, delight surging through her as Martin followed easily. 

They started to spin, careful at first but slowly gaining speed. Soon she noticed that flowers were blooming where ever Martin placed his feet signaling…something she was sure. Earth magic’s rarity did make its mages harder to read.  

On her part, each confident step made her feel like she was walking on air. Theresa tightened her grip on Martin and pushed them into a faster dance. He laughed as she dipped him and released her hand for a moment so he could touch the ground. Then that hand tucked a stand of her hair behind one ear along with a newly grown flower. She could  _feel_  the magic in it and it made her smile wider. 

She urged Martin into an even faster dance and he followed eagerly. They spun again and again, losing track of everything but the other’s eyes.

But then Martin’s grip tightened on her and panic crept into his eyes. ‘Theresa!’

His eyes flickered down and Theresa followed their glance. ‘Oh!’ She said as she noticed they were now hovering a few feet above the ground. As soon as she noticed they began to slowly fall, the warm feeling of her Air magic dispensing. 

'No, don't.' Martin said softly as their feet touched the ground. He looked down. 'I didn't mean for you to stop.' 

Theresa felt herself warming again as her magic surged once more. ‘Then shall we try again?’

Martin looked at her with a delighted smile and wrapped his arms around her neck. ‘Yes.’

She concentrated and their feet slowly lifted off the ground. Martin laughed in amazement as she started to spin them again. Then he moved his hand to her waist and she blinked as he started to lead her through the dance from moments ago, though she noted his grip was very very tight.

As he dipped her, Theresa realised she might love this man and for a second the thought terrified her. But the flower over her ear glowed with Martin’s delight (and possibly his  _love_ ) and she knew that no matter what came, it would be worth it if they could always dance together while floating over his flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might rewrite a few scenes of an episode that really showed off the AU. I ended up basically rewriting Helskini. So, this is it- any scenes that aren’t included were not worth rewriting as this AU didn’t effect how they played out. Assume they played as they did in [the original](http://cabin-pressure.livejournal.com/14180.html)

‘Douglas I cannot help but notice, you’ve filled the flight deck with orchids.’ Martin said, running his eye over the mass of flowers Douglas was currently squirreling away. ‘And not very healthy ones at that.’ He couldn’t help but add.

‘Yes. Yes I have done that. Yes.’ Douglas looked shifty and Martin stood a little straighter realising that he had caught Douglas out.

‘Are you going to propose to me?’ He teased, running a hand over the nearest bunch. He flinched away as their condition dramatically improved and looked up to meet Douglas’ eyes. But Douglas looked delighted not horrified, and Martin remembered he didn’t have to hide anymore.

‘It pains me to break your heart Martin, but no. These are for another man, a Finnish customs officer named Milo, to be exact.’ He offered Martin another bunch and with a roll of his eyes, Martin waved his hand over them. He delighted in the power he felt as they stopped drooping and responded to his magic. He had always enjoyed this part of his magic; it was everything else he hated about it.

‘Thank you.’ Douglas said softly.

Martin just smiled shyly and continued teasing his…friend.

********

‘I didn’t forget!’ Martin said and tried not to be hurt at the looks of disbelief on his co-workers faces.

‘You didn’t?’ They said in unison and Martin brisled.

‘I didn’t! I just hid my present under my seat.’ He quickly reached under and pulled out the orchids Douglas had had him hide there.

Carolyn looked angry. ‘Conjured flowers?’

‘Real ones!’ Martin passed them over and saw her smile as he felt the lack of magic in them. ‘I’m not going to give you something that’ll disappear in a few hours.’

‘How generous of you.’ Douglas snarked and Martin shrunk in on himself a touch. The flowers lost some of their liveliness and Martin took a deep breath to try and reign in his magic.

‘Not that generous?’ He offered softly.

‘Pretty generous.’ Douglas snapped but most of the coldness had left his voice and it sounded more like when they had been teasing another not that long ago. Martin sat up some more.

*********

‘Goodness! How you must long for someone to clip you around the ear!’ Douglas snarked. Martin could see the insult go over Kieran’s head but still.

‘Douglas!’ He hissed and his copilot rolled his eyes but shut his mouth. ‘Any other questions?’ He asked the young boy.

‘Hmm, a few. Air element, I presume?’

Both Martin and Douglas said up straighter at the rude question. At fourteen Kieran should know better than to  _ask_  someone’s element. ‘Not as such?’ Martin offered carefully.

‘Oh wow! A young captain  _and_  not Air! That is exceptional.’ Kieran ran his eyes over Martin critically. ‘Water then?’

Something in his tone rubbed at Martin; he sounded just like Billy Abbott had just before he’d beaten Martin up when they were thirteen. ‘Er, No.’

‘ _Fire_ _?’_  Kieran sounded amazed and Martin looked away.

‘No.’ He said softly. ‘I’m Earth actually.’ He said mildly and felt Douglas’ surprised stare at his admittance.

‘Oh.’ Kieran sounded a bit let down. Which was surprising because Martin was certainly one of the few Earth pilots around, surely that was  _more_  impressive? ‘I’m sorry, I think that was rude.’

‘Just a bit?’ Martin nodded at the instruments. ‘Any other questions?’ He couldn’t hide the hope in his tone, he  _liked_ this feeling of being admired.

Kieran continued to prattle on with his questions after a long pause but some of the excitement was gone from his voice. And no matter what he did, Martin couldn’t manage to get it back there.

‘So did you bother applying to flight schools? I imagine you felt the elemental discrimination they constantly display to be disheartening.’ He asked three questions later.

‘Ah, well. I didn’t put my element on. my application.’ Martin said, biting his lip. ‘They don’t actually require disclosure until you’ve been accepted.’

Kieran sat up straighter. ‘They don’t? Excellent. So did you show them all you’re more than their petty elementalism?’

‘Ah, well. I didn’t go. I put myself through my PPL and CPL.’ Martin said sheepishly.

‘Oh, of course! No need to put yourself through all that if you’re capable of going it alone. How many offers did you get?’

‘Oh well. I did-I didn’t get any offers as such.’

Kieran was taken aback. ‘Not as such?’

‘Or at all. So what? I did it the hard way! I did menial jobs and night shifts for years to save up for the flying hours and the instrument rating and then I saved up all over again to do the retake!’

‘You failed your instrument rating?’ Kieran sneered and Martin looked down.

‘I passed it….eventually.’

‘Well, thank you for the chat but I think I’ll go back. Find people not out of their element.’ Kieran said and with a final sniff in Martin’s direction left the flight deck.

Martin couldn’t hide the flinch at the boy’s words. It was not the first time he’d been told he was out of his element.

‘Well.’ Douglas broke the silence. ‘What a singularly unpleasant child. I bet he even gives Ruth a run for her money.’

‘I bet he learnt it all from Ruth.’ Martin said cruelly and Douglas nodded.

‘Indeed.’

********

The second Martin had hit him, he knew he was in trouble. Kieran might have been a brat of a kid, but that did not give Martin any rights to hurt him.

‘Ow!’ Kieran cried, placing his hand on his ear.

‘Oh dear. That’s really bad.’ Douglas said, taking a step forward.

_Oh God_. ‘I’m sorry I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.’ Martin took his own step back, trying to get away from what he had done.

‘You hit me!’ Kieran was looking at him in disbelief but for some reason a tiny smile was appearing on his face.

‘Nah, come on, it was just a little clip ‘round the ear.’ There was a worried note in Douglas’ voice and Martin flicked his eyes to look at his friend. He looked worried too and Martin’s panic increased.

‘Which means, I can do this!’ Kieran said, flames beginning to gather around his hands. Martin took another two steps back as Kieran formed a fire ball and threw it. He barely ducked in time, throwing an arm up to protect his face.

The second one caught him on that arm. Martin fell backwards, even as he heard Douglas yelling and a blast of wind hit his arm. The heat of the fire disappeared but the pain from the flames remained and Martin found himself lying on his back while clutching his wounded arm to his chest.

‘He hit me! I’m allowed to use appropriate force!’ Kieran’s voice filtered in and Martin sat up slowly, realising he needed to get away.

‘Fire is not appropriate force!’ Douglas was standing in front of him, blocking much of his view of Kieran.

‘You’re an elementalist!’ Kieran accused. ‘I bet you think I can’t be a pilot because I’m Fire too!’

Douglas must have been going to reply but Martin didn’t care. Suddenly he  _hated_  this brat of a kid, beyond anything he thought was possible. How DARE he accuse Douglas of being someone as awful as a person who discriminated against those who weren’t their own element. Of being someone like _him_. Reaching his uninjured hand out, Martin concentrated.

It took a moment but vines broke through the floor and grabbed Kieran’s ankles and wrists, pulling him down to the floor. Another vine crept over his mouth, gagging him.

‘What on Earth is happening here?’ Ruth cried as she entered the room, Carolyn on her heels. Arthur poked his head out from behind his counter at the sound of his aunt’s voice. ‘What have you done to my son?’

‘Nothing he doesn’t deserve.’ Douglas snapped, helping Martin to his feet. Martin tried to step away but Douglas gripped his uninjured arm and pulled him close, tucking Martin into his larger body.

‘Douglas!’ Carolyn cried in outrage. ‘You can’t say that. Martin, release him.’ Unthinkingly Martin reached out his injured hand to follow Carolyn’s demand and hissed in pain. He quickly swapped arms but it was too late. Carolyn gently grabbed the arm and released her own, angry, hiss.

‘Release my son!’ Ruth was pulling at the vines and Martin thought about including her in their grip for a moment. But he sighed and waved his uninjured hand, causing the vines to crawl back into the ground. Kieran started to hyperventilate the moment the vines were clear of his face, and in the corner of his vision Martin saw Douglas roll his eyes.

‘You used your magic on my grandson!’ Ruth stood and marched at Martin, causing him to shrink back into Douglas.

‘And your grandson used his magic on my pilot!’ Carolyn snarled back, standing between Martin and Ruth. ‘And of the two of them, it’s not Martin’s magic that’s left a serious injury!’ Ruth stopped in her charge, half turning back to look at her son.

‘He hit me first!’ Kieran suddenly found his voice, standing and breathing normally. ‘He hit me and I defended myself!’

‘There’s a limit to self defense.’ Carolyn’s voice was tight but Martin noticed she didn’t comment on if he had hit Kieran. He might have been offended but he had proved he would do it. Hit a child. Oh God.

‘And nothing justifies an injury like  _that_.’ Douglas added. ‘Not even a tiny clip ‘round the ear.’

‘Wait, he actually hit Kieran? He  _hit_ my son?’ Ruth cried and raced back to run her hands over Kieran. ‘ _He_  hit you?’

Kieran nodded enthusiastically. ‘He did, he did! I just defended myself.’

‘You went far beyond the limits of defending yourself.’ Douglas’ voice was cold.

‘I’ll sue you!’ Ruth turned back, her eyes full of the flames her sister shared. ‘It’s child abuse! I’ll take this to the Court of Human Rights.’

‘You will not! I’ll sue  _you_  for the harm  _your_  little boy did to  _my_ pilot.’ Carolyn moved forward and Martin could feel the heat and magic suddenly in the air. He took a step back from the fighting sisters, causing Douglas to step back too lest he lose his grip on Martin.

‘Please don’t fight. Please don’t.’ Martin whispered, aware no one was really listening to him.

‘You’ll do no such thing! You can’t do  _anything_ , including it seems controlling a stupid  _EARTH_  pilot.’ Ruth snarled and Martin flinched.

The room was silent, only the sounds of Ruth’s heavy breathing, echoing in the room. Then Arthur broke the silence.

‘Hey!’ He cried as he jumped up fully from behind the counter. ‘Shut up you… horrible aunt!’ He threw the cake he had painstakingly prepared right at her face. Martin felt the slight tingle of magic and saw the drops of water that must have meant Arthur had used his own magic to make sure it flew straight.

Ruth screamed, though Martin wasn’t sure if that was in pain or just in shock at the thing suddenly in her eyes. Then he had no time to wonder as Douglas was pulling him away, dragging him from the room.

‘Carolyn, Martin should see a doctor.’ Douglas said over his shoulder as they moved through the airport.

‘I’m fine.’ Martin muttered into Douglas’ neck. He was ignored.

‘I know.’ Carolyn said from behind them. ‘I know!’

‘I’m fine!’ Martin managed to say it loud enough to be heard. ‘I just want to get out of here.’ He thought for a moment. ‘Please.’ He added as much pleading into his voice as possible.

‘Are you fit to fly?’ Carolyn asked after a long silence. Douglas stopped and forced Martin out from the shelter of his body so they could both see his face.

‘I am.’ Martin projected as much confidence as he could into his voice. He also curled his hand and conjured a tiny flower, for reassurance. But Carolyn raised a disbelieving eyebrow and he sighed and amended. ‘I will be.’

Carolyn examined his face carefully for a long moment then softly nodded. ‘Right. Douglas go file a flight plan, leaving as soon as possible. Arthur take Martin back to Gerti and for the love of God keep him out of the flight deck. I’ll be there in a few minutes.’

‘Where are you going?’ Martin asked her as Arthur started to lead him back to their plane.

‘To talk to a man.’ Carolyn said ominously.

********

Not even forty minutes later, they were in the flight deck as Douglas finished the last of their take-off.

‘Thank you Sweden.’ Martin said, flicking his headset off and trying to ignore the dressing on his right arm that Arthur had carefully applied and Carolyn had just as carefully fixed. Under close examination his burn had not been as serious as it could have been but Carolyn had made it clear he wasn’t to actually fly the plane and that she was taking him to the hospital as soon as they landed.

Martin would have felt warm at the care Carolyn was showing him but it was hard to feel warm this high up. Only his tiny flower, hidden in the cuff of his uniform, gave him something to focus on when the panic of being so far from his element set in. He cursed Kieran, he hadn’t had this much trouble with a flight since his sixth attempt for his licence.

‘You are okay Martin?’ Douglas asked, breaking the silence of the flight deck.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just focusing through the pain.’

‘There’s painkillers in the first aid kit Skip.’ Arthur said, his usual levels of cheer slowly returning. ‘I can get them for you.’ He didn’t wait for a reply, but skipped out of there while whistling softly.

‘It’s fine. I wouldn’t be able focus at all.’ Martin muttered and there was a knowing silence. Painkillers were notorious for their effects on magic for a very good reason. At least the pain breaking his focus was natural; Martin could work around it.

‘So what do we think of Helsinki on balance: twinkly helter-skelter or sink of hell?’ Douglas finally asked.

It was a simultaneous reply. ‘Sink of hell.’

Douglas nodded. ‘Could have been worse.’

‘How?’ Martin snapped. ‘Carolyn abandoned her sister and great-nephew in an airport, Arthur paid  seventy five Euros for a bowl of sludge and threw it at his aunt.’

‘Not to forget you were assaulted by that monster of a child.’ Douglas hummed. ‘No, you might be right. Hard for it to get much worse than that.’

‘Oh God.’ Martin sighed. ‘Now it  _will_ get worse. You’re tempting fate!’

‘Ah, but remember. Fate actually  _likes_  me. I’m sure it will even out.’

Martin rolled his eyes but at that moment Arthur knocked on the door and they were singing happy birthday to Carolyn. Martin kept his distance from the flames; as much as was possible in a crowded flight deck. Somehow Carolyn managed to stay right behind Douglas; standing in the furthest part of the tiny room and never coming anywhere him.

And then Douglas showed them all the Northern Lights and somehow they had made this horrible day, a lot better.

_This is why I fly_. Martin thought as Carolyn’s brother-in-law popped into the flight deck.  _Moments like these make everything worth it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during 'The Sins of the Father', the mega long fic I just posted that is set in/is the main fic of this universe/series. Might be an idea to read that first- this scene elaborates on something mentioned in that.

Anderson Patricks couldn’t believe his luck. He’d wandered away from the main gates where a flock of reports were watching and waiting for the party goers to leave the Taj Mahal and come back into range of a photo. Anderson had gotten bored and had left the three other photographers from his newspaper to go see if anyone had wandered out another exit.

And look what he had found! Princess Theresa of Liechtenstein and her mysterious ginger date were in a corner of the Taj Mahal’s garden alone. Together. He snapped photos while waiting for them to do something interesting.

Only it seemed, neither was interested in being interesting. The ginger seemed content to gaze dreamingly at Theresa while she talked; occasionally smiling probably at something she said. Theresa was just talking animatedly, her hands waving around.

Finally the ginger chose to sit up, putting his head into range of Theresa’s arms as he did so. He must have been very unlucky as that was the moment one of her hands was in that location. He went down again, clutching at his head while she held her hands to her mouth in surprise.

Then she was pulling him up and placing soft kisses on his forehead. Anderson went nuts with the photos, watching through his lens as the ginger moved his head so she was kissing his lips instead.

_This is going to be awesome material!_ He thought as he snapped away. Then he froze because they had pulled away as the ginger had conjured a flower and placed it behind her ear.  _An Earth?_ He took even more photos because this was  _big_ news.

At that moment, someone tapped him on the back. Anderson turned to find himself face to face with a security guard.

‘Camera.’ The man demanded in heavily accented English.

‘No! It’s my private property, you have no rights to it.’ He clutched his camera close to his chest as the man continued to repeat a demand for his camera.

‘What is happening here?’ A woman-Theresa- asked and both the guard and Anderson turned to look at her.

‘Nothing important princess.’ Anderson snapped. ‘You can piss of-NO, it’s my camera!’ He dodged the guard but taking two steps back onto the grass.

Suddenly the grass  _grew_ , wrapping around his feet and holding him there. It began to creep up his legs and he stared down at it in horror. Distracted by the grass, he barely noticed when Theresa took his camera off him.

‘Oh yes, I see why you did not want to hand it over.’ Anderson looked up as she held the camera out to her companion. ‘Look Martin, there we are.’ She flicked through the images. ‘Quite a lot of us- oh look!’

‘Do I really look at you like that?’ Martin’s accent was British and his voice fairly deep, at least deep for the size of the man.

‘Like what?’

‘Like...you’re amazing? Not that you’re not amazing because you are but I didn’t realise...’

‘You did not realise it was on your face. Yes.’ She hummed, then quickly removed the memory card. ‘Here, you may have your camera back and I shall take the invasive photos of myself and my date.’

Anderson went to protest but by now the grass was around his knees and still rising. He wasn’t really in a position to complain. ‘I want my memory card back.’ He managed to say. ‘That’s mine too.’

‘Of course! But only after I have removed the photos on it.’ She smiled at him. ‘Come on Martin, I think I want a drink.’

She, the guard and Martin went to walk off. ‘Wait! What about me? Let me go!’

Martin glared at him. ‘Oh the magic will wear off and you’ll be able to go.’

‘When?’

And Martin smiled, a slightly creepy and angry smile. ‘You know, I’m sure. Last time I did this was to my brother and Dad rescued him after an hour. But my Dad’s dead now, so I guess you’ll have to wait and see.’

Theresa was looking at him with admiration as they walked off, leaving Anderson alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Ottery St Mary

‘Pink.’

Martin looked up at Douglas and blinked, trying to figure out what the man was talking about. ‘Douglas?’

Douglas nodded at him and Martin looked down, trying to understand. ‘Your shirt. _Pink?_ ’ He clarified, a small smile appearing on his face.

Heat began to pool in Martin’s cheeks. ‘I’m going undeclared.’ He looked pointedly at Douglas’ light blue shirt, a clear indicator of his Air status.

‘But _pink_? There are some perfectly good black shirts out there Martin, that wouldn’t clash with your hair.’

Martin was bright red, he knew he was bright red. ‘I don’t like black. I thought you were here to help me not mock me.’

Douglas threw his hands up. ‘I am. Arthur’s just fetching crutches.’

‘You trusted Arthur with that?’ Martin moved to the edge of his hospital bed, wincing as he placed weight on his ankle.

‘You were going to trust Arthur to help you deliver a piano.’ Douglas counted, as he placed an arm under Martin’s and helped him to his feet. Martin ignored the slight tingle of Douglas’ magic he could feel pushing at his back; he knew it was helping him stand and it wasn’t worth the argument about using magic in a hospital. Besides, Douglas would deny he was using it.

‘Skip!’ Arthur cried as he bounced into the room, a pair of crutches in hand. Martin tried not to gape. ‘I found these for you!’

The crutches were really quite bright pink. ‘Er, thanks Arthur.’

‘And they match your shirt!’ Arthur added as Martin carefully took them.

‘They do indeed.’ Douglas said in a tone that indicated Martin was in for a lot of teasing. 


	5. Chapter 5

‘Come on Skip, _please._ ’

Martin sighed and spun his chair so he was facing Arthur. ‘I said no Arthur. I’m doing paperwork.’

Arthur looked crushed, placing his bag on the ground. ‘Well, I know but Mum always says you’re so far ahead in paperwork I thought you might have a little bit of time. I’m sorry-’

‘Oh go on Martin. For the sake of peace and quiet.’ Douglas broke in. ‘You did promise.’

‘Fine.’ Martin said with another sigh. ‘I’ll go. Douglas-’

‘I’ll cover for you with Carolyn.’ He waved his fingers at the door. ‘Go, go.’

Letting Arthur grab his hand and pull him from his chair, Martin followed Arthur to the field on the other side of Fitton’s runway. He sat on the grass as Arthur carefully pulled a long piece of rope out of his bag and laid it out in a circle.

‘What rules Skip?’

Martin shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I did tell you, I’ve never played Show Offs before.’ Absentmindedly, he spun his fingers in a circle above a piece of grass, watching as it grew to tangle in his fingers.

‘Well then. You can go first and I’ll do what you do!’ Arthur pulled Martin to his feet and pushed him into the ring, sealing it behind him. The moment it closed Martin felt the surge of power running through him and he had to take a deep breath. Why _hadn’t_ he done this before again? Oh right, because no one else would do it with him.

‘And your time starts...NOW!’

One minute to show off, in a sealed circle on his element? Martin realised for the first time ever, he might actually be able to show off and have it  _work_ . Carefully, he grew the grass around him, so it was to his knees.

‘Brilliant Skip!’ Arthur called and Martin smiled.

‘Is this brilliant?’ He flicked his wrist and every second tuft of grass grew a blue flower, exactly like the sea blue prefered by most Water mages. Arthur began to clap, his smile wide and growing ever wider.

‘Vines Skip, vines!’ Martin pulled his hands towards him as vines began to creep out of the ground. They tangled around his wrists and ankles and squeezed gently so he knew they were there.

But Arthur must have only seen them squeezing and he grasped. ‘Skip!’ He cried as he raced towards Martin.

‘No, don’t!’ Martin held out a hand to stop him but it was too late. Arthur crossed the circle, breaking the seal.

The magic vanished from it as if it had never been there. Martin dropped to his knees, suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of his plants surrounding him and draining his magic. The vines crept back into the ground as the flowers wilted.  

‘Martin!’ Arthur’s hands were on him, pulling him up. ‘Are you alright?’

Martin sighed. ‘I’m fine Arthur. Just a bit tired.’

Arthur looked over his shoulder at the broken circle. ‘Oh. Sorry.’

Biting his lip to rein in another sigh, Martin stood. ‘It’s fine. Really. How about we go back now and try this again later?’

‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’


End file.
